The present invention involves tenon and mortise joints, which can quickly and easily be made. The present device is capable of making double tenons and mortises with exact precision time and time again. The present invention allows a double tenon to be made and repeated on numerous pieces of material with an exact duplication. Also, the double mortise can be made to match exactly the double tenon having been made previously. The conversion of the machine from tenon to mortise can be easily done in a relatively quick changeover time, thus allowing the carpenter to move back and forth between mortise and tenons and change the sizes of each with relative ease.
Existing on the market today are numerous tenoning machines that allow one to make single tenons and mortises and to convert from one to the other relatively quickly. The closest prior art of record would appear to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,735 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,292; however, the instant device has numerous advantages over the devices disclosed in those patents. Namely, the present device is less complex and smaller in design. Further, the prior art fails to teach and/or disclose the manufacturing or making of double tenon and mortise joints.